


I Just Called to Say..

by Shaloved30



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt ficlet from tumblr. Westallen-Long distance phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called to Say..

Barry promised he wouldn’t bug her.  

It had been an hour since Iris left for Keystone City, her cousin Wally called, and despite his insistence that he was _fine,_ Iris refused to hear it.

_“You can barely speak, **Wallace Rudolph**! I’m coming to see about you for a few days and that’s the end of it.  Dad and Barry will be fine.”_

If Barry closed his eyes he could still see the raised brow look she gave him when he tried to protest.

Joe had already left for the precinct- hopefully Barry could at least have this Friday night off from the lab and superhero work.

Trying to sit still long enough to watch TV was a joke. If he was being honest, taking in a baseball game was no fun without shit talk from Joe or Cisco and even his favorite movies lacked their luster. Trying to watch those just made the feeling of missing Iris all the more. The weight of her against his shoulder or the feel of her hair brushing against his lap.

Barry grabbed his cell off the coffee table and pressed her speed dial key before he could stop himself. She answered on the third ring.

“Barry, hi…”

“Iris, I-How’s Wally? Was he happy to see you, is he feeling better yet?”

Iris laughed at his silliness.

“I’ve only been here an hour Bear, he was happy to see me-once I made him my homemade chicken soup of course. How’s things there, no patrols tonight?”

Barry felt his ears heat up with blush from her laugh. He knew he was being hasty and ridiculous but he couldn’t help himself.

“Your dad got called in to pick up a shift, but so far the streets are all quiet. I don’t know if that’s a bad thing or good. Why, you and Wally want more company? I can be there in-“

Iris hummed at his insistence.

“Bartholomew no.”

Barry’s grunt of displeasure made Iris laugh at him again.

“You know me Iris, I can’t stay still. TV is a bore and I really just miss you when you’re gone

“Barry-the team, dad, and most of all, Central City needs you there and right now, Wally needs me here. I’ll be home before you know it, and yes I do miss you too.”

Pressing the phone to his ear, Barry smiled despite himself. She was incredible.

“I love you, Iris.”

“I love you too, Bear

He knew she was right. He could always count on Iris to tell him exactly what he needed to hear.

 


End file.
